Idiosyncratic
by mister.person
Summary: He had been meeting like this with his student for years, nothing would prevent Arashi from being with the needy child, that is, until distraction knocked wearing denial and red fur. Arashi x Kyuubi & Arashi x Kakashi


Arashi sighed reluctantly as he made his way over a tangle of roots, raindrops crawling down his face, ignoring his repetitive motions of the hand to clear the water from his eyes. It wasn't as if this was the first time the kids antics had put him in such an uncomfortable position, but now he found himself in the middle of the forest, midnight long since past, amidst a storm nonetheless. Now, Arashi could find no trace of the silver haired boy he had been following for hours. Kakashi often led him on like this, but now it proved nothing less than blatantly annoying, not to mention Arashi had a meeting with the Hokage the next morning and he would most likely be up to the neck in a cold.

"Perhaps the benefit has long outweighed the cost," Arashi murmured silently. "But what am I supposed to say? He's so helpless...I could never live with myself if I hadn't come." Of course Arashi didn't mean to imply Kakashi could'nt take care of himself, the blonde very well knew that wasnt true. It was the fact Kakashi was still just a child despite his strength, and Arashi doubted he could emotionally bear the burden of yet another rejection. Arashi was dragged down from his musings by the sharp sound of something violently thrashing behind a cluster of bushes.

'Kakashi?' He thought. 'No, that sounds like a wounded animal...' Despite his better judgement (of which he had long ago quit listening to) and the real purpose of his visit, Arashi found himself near what- in the darkness- looked like an injured fox.

'That's too big to be a fox...' Arashi wondered, as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding the fox's coercive spasm.

'A wolf...? No. The red fur's a dead giveaway.' He was no expert, he wouldn't know. All Arashi saw was a defenseless injured animal, and once again ignoring his conscience, he knocked out the fox, picking up its limp body and tucking it protectively under his coat. He remembered how delightfully warm the foxs bleeding form felt wrapped up against his chest, and, altogether forgetting about the certain little silver haired child he had originally come to see, he headed straight for his house with a quickened pace. He was now mere meters away from the door to his home when he was abruptly met with the cheery white haired form of his once sensei and still role model Jiraya.

"Hey there, cutie." Jiraya said loudly as he patted Arashi's head affectionately, his eyes straying from the blonde's bright blue eyes and to the shivering bulge staining his

"Hi, sensei." Was all Arashi was willing to slur. He wanted to get home, the small (alright, small was an understatement) creature in his arms probably would not last very long. As much as he felt for his teacher he did not think he could take one of his long drabbles, especially considering the stench of liquor emitting from the older man's lips.

"What are you up to, Arashi-kun?" Jiraya's eyes were still set on the bulk Arashi had his arms so strongly wrapped around.

"It's just a hurt fox i picked up in the forest. I doubt he's going to make it though." Arashis senseis eyes lit up and a smile graced his features.

"And what were we doing this deep in the night at such a sombre place?"

"I couldn't sleep." Arashi was quick to reply. "I thought maybe i could get some training done by myself and not having to worry about Obitou hurting himself or Rins incessant fawning over her own hair."

"Kakashi?"

Arashi looked up from the ground.

"Kakashi doesn't give me any problems training."

"That's not what i meant, cutie, and you know it." Jiraya swung his arms over the younger mans shoulder, Arashi responding by tightening his grip on the fox.

'He feels so...' Arashi thought, completely disregarding his teachers words, and concentrating only on the seemingly impossible heat emitting from the kitsune whom he was clinging on to so tightly it seemed its muffled and erratic heartbeat was identical to his own steady and relaxed one.

"Jiraya-sensei, I'd love to keep talking to you, but not here, as you can see i have 'business' to attend to. My house?" Arashi pointed at the fox and then the door to his house as he spoke. Jiraya ruffled Arashis hair playfully. No, he had other things to do. Walking away, he called out to Arashi, "Behave. He's just a kid!" The blondes face burned with excess blood at the white haired mans words as he fumbled one handed with his keys.

Finally, he was home, and he set to work on the red haired task in front of him, that upon closer inspection turned out to be a very orange furred task, of which Arashi had to admit was the most brilliantly amazing shade of orange he had ever seen, turning red once the lights were dimmed again. The animal also had a rash of black markings on his paws, they looked strangely like some rustic ancient seals. Sighing, he got himself up from the couch he had gently placed the fox on and went to his kitchen cabinet for some bandages and bactine, also getting a bowl with water and towel to clean off the stained fur surrounding the wounds.

Upon returning to the sofa, he found the fox's breathing had evened out and the wounds had stopped gushing out blood. Arashi let out a deep sigh of relief and after tending to the foxs injuries, cuddled up next to the warm bulk and found himself asleep in no time.

------------------

Exactly one week had passed since he had picked up Kyuubi in the forest.

Exactly five days had passed since he realized just who the fox really was.

Exactly three days had passed since he first laid eyes on Kyuubis human form.

Not a second after that had he decided life just wasnt worth living without the sight of Kyuubis pale complexion and fiery orange hair.

Not five seconds after that had he come to terms with the fact he had been in love with him since he first heard him thrashing in the bushes.

------------------

"Kyuubi?" Arashi had been itching to get home. Part of him blamed it on the un-ignorable fact he was worried about the unsurmountable chaos that could ensue with his having left the Nine Tailed Demon Fox itself alone in his home, though a larger part insisted Arashi couldnt last another minute without the company of the fiery orange-head. Said orange-head still had refrained from answering him, and now a knot had begun to form at the base of his stomach. What if Kyuubi had gotten himself hurt? What if _he _had hurt someone? Arashi quickly dismissed the thoughts and blamed it on Kyuubi stubborness, for it was unlikely either of his two theories would have happened without him having heard of them already. Yet why wasnt Kyuubi responding? Arashis somewhat frantic search (he never would have admitted to such) led him to a solemn and curious faced Kyuubi sprawled nonchalantly on the floor of the bathroom, staring intently at the shower. Relieved, Arashi let himself drop down next to the other man and ran his hand through Kyuubis vibrant mandarin hair, not surprised when the smaller form shoved the hand off.

"What's that for?" Kyuubi shattered their silence and pointed at the porcelain bathtub. Arashi couldnt help but giggle at the question.

"It's to take baths in Kyu-kun."

"I know_ that._ But why not just take it in the river like everybody else?"

"Because it's more private to do so in ones own house." This time, its was Kyuubis turn to laugh, and Arashi remembered it immediately going to his top two in favorite sounds, his number one being the sounds Kyuubi made while he slept.

"What's the point in privacy? Unless you're hiding something uderneath all those clothes." Now Kyuubi was staring down at Arashis body, then down further to his own, seemingly inspecting. Arashi smiled and leaned in closer to Kyuubi, who in turn moved further back, his bright hair sharply contrasting the pale walls it slightly grazed.

"Well, I dont speak for myself, but most people don't like to be seen naked."

"It's not like they have anything no ones ever seen before." With that, he turned to the blonde and asked, "Everyone of the same gender looks the same without clothes, right?" Arashi laughed again at Kyuubis childish curiosity and joked, "To the best of my knowledge, yes. Though the interest in what's under there," Arashi slid his finger down the sleeve of Kyuubi's shirt and continued, "varies from person to person." Kyuubis obliviousness caused him to press the matter further.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant," He replied, "that even though everyone looks the same under here," He lifted Kyuubis sleeve a bit, "some people are dying to know what's under certain other peoples..." Arashi stopped abruptly at the look of annoyance on Kyuubis face.

"Arashi-san, don't touch me." A huge smile painted on his face, Arashi got himself up from his compromising position on Kyuubi.

"Let's go Kyu-kun, i'm starting dinner."

"Do you need help?"

"Not really, but accompany me nonetheless."

--------------------

Dinner went by in rigid awkwardness, with Arashi attempting to ignite a conversation while all he got from the stoic man was a few direct insults to his cooking as well as a well placed smack on the face once Arashi had gotten himself too close for Kyuubis comfort. Arashi didn't mind, as long as he was in the red-heads presence, he just didn't mind. He thanked whatever holy presence was responsible for the fact Kyuubi was not even near fully recovered and so had to stay under Arashis watchful eye. He knew the time would come when Kyuubi would leave, but for now Arashi refused to think about it. Maybe if he became closer to the man he would want to stay with Arashi willingly? 'What in Kamis sake have i been drinking? This is a demon were talking about here...' A demon Arashi could'nt live without. Attempting to dissuade his pessimistic thoughts, Arashi made his way to the door of the guest room Kyuubi was staying in and knocked gently.

"I'm not having sex with you, Arashi." Arashi took this as a 'yes' and came into the room, smiling and closing the door behind him.

"I wasn't offering but if you insist..." He sat down next to where his obsession was lying facedown staring at the news on TV.

"Anyways, i came because i could'nt seem to get to sleep and wondered if you were awake too. You are." Arashi stated, as he changed his position so it mirrored that of Kyuubi and turned his attention to the broadcast as well.

"Kyu-kun, why do you watch this shit? It's so depressing..."

"Your existence is depressing, Arashi."

"Real mature, Kyuubi." Kyuubi smiled despite himself and burrowed his face deeper into the pillow he was nudged against. Arashi laughed. 'He looks gorgeous when he smiles...'

"I haven't been this laid back in ages. It feels nice."

"I dont know if i should take that as a compliment. It could be that you tolerate me enough to know i would never hurt you, or you just dont think im strong enough to do so even if i tried." Arashi replied, happy with Kyuubis confession.

"Ehh, i think a little bit of both?" Kyuubi laughed again, and yawned.

"Well, at least you consider me a friend. You do consider me at least a friend, right?" Arashi asked despite himself.

"I wouldnt know. I've never had a friend. I don't like to deal with trivial human emotions."

"That doesn't answer my question, Kyu-koi." The blonde leaned his head slightly on the smaller man's shoulder.

"I trust you would'nt hurt me, but that doesn't neccesarily mean to imply i enjoy your company in any way." Kyuubi kept his gaze fixed on the television. Arashi shook his head, smiling.

"So you'd rather be alone, then? Since my company is so unwanted to you." With that Arashi got up from the bed, bid Kyuubi a good night and left.

'Wow, Arashi, you really are an idiot. I mean, what the hell did you think he was going to say? Oh, i absolutely love your company Rashi-koi, please stay with me forever.' Though Arashi had left Kyuubi alone for the remainder of the week, and tried his best not to show any outward effect of his terribly shattered heart, most of those around him noticed a drastic change in his usually cheery manner, one of those being Kakashi.

"You left me alone last week, sensei." The boy stated as he swung his bare feet into the cool rushing water of the river.

"Oh, i was meaning to tell you, Kashi-kun, i'm sorry. Something came up."

"Could'nt you tell me about it?"

"Kakashi, I have really been caught up, you know I wouldnt ignore you on purpose." With that Arashi leaned over to the silver haired boy in an atempt to kiss him, Kakashi just pushing him off in a stubborn fit.

"Im leaving tommorow on a mission with Obitou and Rin."

"I know, koi, i assigned it to you."

"I know. But i also knew you wouldnt remember." Arashi grinned down at his student and confirmed, "You'll be back no later than next month, correct?"

"Yes." Was Kakashis simple reply.

"I'll miss you."

"Maybe i'll miss you too, sensei."

"You're an awfully big asshole for your age."

Kakashi smiled, "Maybe that's your fault."

After a moment of companiable silence, Kakashi spoke,"Who's living with you now, sensei?"

"What? Who told you?"

"No one did. But you haven't been inviting me over anymore so i assumed you were hiding something...someone." Kakashi still stared out in the opposite direction of the river bank.

"It's not like that, Kakashi." Arashi swung his arm around Kakashi and pulled the small boy affectionately to his chest, guiltily remembering the same warmth he had felt when he had first picked Kyuubi up, and the same warmth he had felt again when Kyuubi had fallen asleep on the couch and Arashi had carried him to bed. Kakashi tilted his head up and closed the distance between him and his senseis face, lightly moaning at the feeling both tongues twisting together gave him.

A few gropes and fingers and muffled screams later and Arashi was done, again not being capable of erasing from his mind the thought of how much more he wanted Kyuubi to be the one under him panting and sweating. Don't get him wrong, Arashi loved Kakashi, and Kakashi was willing to give his everything to his teacher, but then Arashi met Kyuubi. He still held an immense amount of affection for the boy, but also for the red-headed demon whose life he had saved.

Four days had passed since Kyuubi had said he wanted to be left alone, and still he showed no signs of getting better. Kyuubi had his dinner alone, helped with the household chores (as much as his condition would allow) in silence, and went to bed early, sometimes so that when Arashi got home Kyuubi would already be sleeping. Arashi began to wonder if it wouldnt be better for Kyuubi to just get well and leave, so Arashi perhaps could forget about him. The blonde knew that wasn't going to happen; Kyuubi was too vibrantly etched in his memory to ever disappear. So when Kyuubi parted his pink lips to say those words, Arashi did'nt know wether it was a blessing or a curse.

"Arashi? Would you like some help cooking?" That was the first time Arashi had heard Kyuubis voice in days.


End file.
